Proper Goodbye
by corefourlove
Summary: Kono says goodbye to her husband before he is deployed. Kono/Steve.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize._

_A/N: This is what happens when my OTP doesn't fucking interact. I go crazy then end up writing smut about them. Help me! My feels have caused me to fall and I can't get up._

_As always, my endless thanks goes to Tiana-P for reasons she already knows._

* * *

Steve started rifling through his duffel bag by the front door, throwing its contents onto the floor next to him with reckless abandon. He was already running late; he only had a couple of hours until he had to report to the Naval base at Pearl Harbor for a mission and it would take almost an hour to get there because of never-ending traffic on the H1. He'd pride himself on being early if not on time.

He was already wearing almost every piece of his Service Dress Whites expect for his coat and hat, which he seemed to have uncharacteristically misplaced. He could've sworn he placed them atop his duffel bag.

"Oh, fuck me," he grunted, blinking in dismay at the mess he'd just made. "Where the fuck did I put them?"

Already drained of patience, he quickly repacked everything he took out before calling out to his wife to ask her if she had seen them. "Kono? Baby, have you seen my coat and hat?"

"They're here in the bedroom," Kono yelled back from upstairs.

He dropped his arms and sighed in self-defeat, mentally berating himself for not thinking of looking in their bedroom in the first place. "Of course they are."

He quickly stood up from squatting down in front of his duffel bag then ran up the staircase to their bedroom. "Baby, you're about ready to go, right?" he called out as he reached the hallway nearing their bedroom. "We gotta head out."

As soon as he stepped foot into their bedroom, he caught sight of his wife clad in his coat, buttoned enough to cover her but not enough to make one's imagination run wild. Her tanned frame sat cross-legged on the foot of their bed, her hair down and straight as she wore his hat at a raffish angle. One hand rested on the bed for support while the other ran up her bare leg, a small yet seductive smile stretching across her lips. "Looking for these?" she muttered huskily, her eyes dark with hunger and need.

He hadn't moved from the doorway; he quickly closed his opened jaw and shook his head, as if breaking himself from a trance. "Yeah," he muttered hoarsely, his voice scratchy. He cleared his throat before speaking again, though his words came out mangled. "Can I—can I have them back?"

"Of course," she murmured alluringly as her eyes looked him down and up with a mischievous gaze. "You're just gonna have to take them off me yourself."

He swallowed dry air and tugged at his collar to ease his labored breathing. "Please tell me you're wearing everything you need to wear underneath that." She just shook her head as she stood up to her full height, biting her lower lip and strutting seductively toward him.

"Baby, I don't think I have time for this," he stammered as she got closer to him, slowly unbuttoning his coat with a half-opened mouth. "Then just fuck me for a little bit," she breathed as she closed their distance, undoing the last button. She held the coat open to reveal her very naked body to him. "Come on. You didn't think I'd let you leave without a proper goodbye, did you?"

He groaned at the sight and threw his head back as his hands fumbled with his belt, eagerly unbuckling it. "Fucking hell, baby." As soon as his boxer briefs and uniform pants fell to his ankles, he delved his tongue into her mouth and squeezed her breasts with both hands, making her whimper.

He spun her around then backed her up roughly against the wall, causing her to groan. His hands pinned her arms above her head as he plastered his well-erect cock against her torso. "Come on, sailor, fuck me already," she panted impatiently with broken breaths.

"Yes, ma'am," he growled obligingly as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist in one swift motion. He then pushed into her fast and hard, eventually causing her to buck her hips up uncontrollably to meet his thrusts. Her fingers dug rigidly into his hair, her mouth gaped as loud moans and whimpers filled the air.

It wasn't long until they both reached their climax. He groaned deeply and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he released inside of her, her walls clenching around him simultaneously.

He plucked her off the wall and set her on the floor, her legs shaking as she tried to stand on her feet. He slid his hands down the sides of her face, wiping the sweat away while she leaned back against the wall, her hands holding onto his hips for bracing. They stood that way for a few moments, laughing dazedly as they basked in the afterglow of their ecstasy.

"You are so fucking amazing. Oh, my God," he growled before attacking her neck with bites and open-mouthed kisses. He spoke again against her neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail. "I love you so much."

"We should go, baby," she giggled with a tone of regret, keeping her head tilted for him.

He pulled his head back up to look at her in a stunned manner, his fingers subconsciously grazing her lower back. "Oh, shit, wow, I forgot I had somewhere to be."

"Am I _that_ distracting?" she chuckled with a smile, her eyebrow arched.

"You really have to ask me that?" he asked as he stepped back, pulling up his boxer briefs and pants.

"Hey," she smiled as she pushed herself off of the wall and took a step forward, closing their distance once more. She held onto his waist before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I love you so much, too."

He shivered at her touch, relishing in her feel and taste as his voice came out begging. "Okay, _please_ go put some clothes on before I get tempted into round two."

"Yes, sir," she bit her lower lip teasingly as she saluted him sloppily then walked coquettishly toward their closet, slowly dropping his coat to the floor to reveal her bare back and perfect bottom to him.

"Oh, woman, you're killing me," he groaned through gritted teeth as his head fell back slightly.


End file.
